ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brief and to the Point
}} Nale kidnaps Julia. Communicating efficiently is hard for him. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Julia Greenhilt ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy stands in front of an image of Nale. Roy: Holy crap! Nale!! Nale: Long time, no see. Roy tries to attack Nale. Roy: Damn, he's just some sort of mental projection into my brain! Nale: As you can no doubt tell, I am mentally projecting these words into your brain. Nale: So just sit there— Nale suddenly disappears. Roy: ...Hello? Nale reappears holding a second scroll. The first scroll lays at his feet in the image. Nale: Ah, sorry, I forgot the spell has a limit of 25 words per spell casting. Nale: Never mind, where was I? Oh, right, I was saying— Nale disappears again. Nale reappears with a third scroll. Nale: Sorry, ran out of words again. Nale: Anyway, I was contacting you so that we might find a way, as fellow strategists, to come to an— Nale disappears once again. Roy puts his hand to his forehead. Nale reappears with a fourth scroll, the other three at his feet. Nale: —DAMN STUPID SPELL! I mean, who can get anything really meaningful said in 25 frickin' words?? Nale: I'm going to find whoever designed this spell and— Roy smiles. Nale disappears again. Roy whistles and sheaths his sword. Roy: ♪ Nale reappears with a fifth scroll; four lie at his feet. Nale: I've kidnapped your sister and I want to trade her to you in exchange for my brother. Roy: WHAT?? Nale: OK, that was 17 words, I've got eight— Nale is cut off yet again. Roy: Get back here, you cowardly bastard! Show yourself! Julia appears, holding a Sending scroll. Roy: Julia! Julia: They're forcing me to cast this scroll to contact you to prove they've got me alive. Julia: This is all your fault. Julia: I'm telling Dad. Julia: Loser. Julia is replaced by Nale, holding a sixth scroll. Nale: Great, so she can avoid getting cut off and I can't? Unbelievable. Roy: I am so going to kill you for this. Nale: Bring my brother to Cliffport, to the warehouse on Avenue Street before— Nale disappears once more. Roy is alone again. Nale reappears with a seventh scroll. He is surrounded by a pile of used scrolls. Nale: —Tuesday, or she'll have more in common with poor Yikyik than you'd really probably like. Roy: Oh, we'll be there, you miserable waste of skin. Nale: I actually have words left? Nale: Then allow me to say— D&D Trivia * As Nale exquisitely demonstrates, the 5th level Sending spell allows communication over arbitrary distances (even possibly working across planes of existence), but it has a 25 word limit. The subject can also reply with 25 words or less. * Scrolls contain spells written to them and can be used by characters who otherwise could not cast the spell. Trivia * In the first three panels, Nale only says twenty-three words before being cut off. This is because he started by saying "Hello, Roy." at the end of the previous comic. * In Panel 3, Page 2, Nale only says twenty-four words before being cut off. Normally, he would be cut off after saying "before Tuesday." * Nale kidnapped Julia in #257. External Links * 337}} View the comic * 5177}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sending Category:The Oracle of Sunken Valley